Applebloom
by Robert The Adventurer
Summary: This is my Pinocchio parody of Applebloom, When former adventurer, now a craftsman named Robert makes a wish on a star that the puppet pony Applebloom would be real, an Alicorn named Celestia brings the young pony to life. Now Applebloom must prove herself worthy to be real by listening to her conscience, that is when two mice named Basil and Dawson step in for the job.
1. Cast

_**APPLEBLOOM**_

When former adventurer, now a craftsman named Robert makes a wish on a star that the puppet pony Applebloom would be real, an Alicorn named Celestia brings the young pony to life. Now Applebloom must prove herself worthy to be real by listening to her conscience, that is when two mice named Basil and Dawson step in for the job.

Pinocchio - Applebloom (My Little Pony)

Gepetto - Robert (Disney OC)

Jiminy Cricket - Basil and Dawson (The Great Mouse Detective)

Figuro - Bolt (Same Movie)

Cleo - Dory (Finding Nemo)

Honest John - Captain Hook (Peter Pan)

Gideon - Mr. Smee (Peter Pan)

Coachman - Gaston (Beauty And The Beast)

Stromboli - Lotso (Toy Story 3)

Lampwik - Darla (Cat's Don't Dance)

Monstro - JAWS (Same Movie)


	2. Opening

_**CHAPTER I**_

_**OPENING**_

* * *

Voice 1: **When you wish upon a star**

**Makes no difference who you are**

**Anything your heart desires will come to you**

Voice 2: **If your heart is in your dreams**

**No request is too extreme**

**When you wish upon a star**

**As dreamers do**

Chorus: **Fate is kind**

**She bring to those who love**

_Redemption8971 _

_Productions_

**The sweet fulfillment of their secret longing**

_Written and Directed by _

_Alexander Garcia_

As our story begins, we see a desk, where standing propped up was a blue book entitled '_Applebloom'. _Two nearby books near it were entitled _"Life Is An Adventure" _and _"The Path Of Faith"._ A light then focused on a shelf near the book, where two mice were standing.

The first was a mouse in a brown Inverness cape and a deerstalker hat along with brown pants. His name is Basil.

The second is a fat mouse with a moustache in a gray suit with a blue bow tie and a chambray cap. His name is Dawson, Basil's assistant.

Basil and Dawson: **Like a bolt out of the blue**

**Fate steps in and sees you through**

**When you wish upon a star**

**Your dreams come true**

As soon as the song ended, They looked at the readers (which is you) with a smile.

Basil - Magnificent, eh?"

The mouse asked as he and Dawson stood up.

Basil - I'll bet a lot of you chaps don't believe that, about a wish coming true, now do you?

Dawson then shrugged a bit.

Dawson - Well by Jove, neither did we. Of course, we're just two simple mice singing our way from hearth to hearth. But…

Basil - Why don't we tell you all what made us change our minds?"

With that, Basil and Dawson slid down the book _'Applebloom' _and the mouse undid the lock on the book and opened it to the first page with Dawson's help.

Basil - Alright. '_One night, a long time_…'"

He began before he was interrupted when he saw the first page begin to turn back onto it.

Dawson - Here Basil, let me. Just wait while I get this out of our way."

Dawson said as he quickly put a candelabrum and placed it between the first pages, using it as a bookmark.

Dawson - There. Continue, Basil."

The mouse smiled as he glanced at his friend.

Basil - Thank you, Dawson." Now then. Shall we begin?"

_One night, long time ago… our travels had taken us to a quiet little village. It was a beautiful night; the stars were shining like diamonds high above the rouse of that sleepy old town." _

His voice narrated as we now see a small town in the middle of the night with stars glittering above the houses and the camera starts moving towards the lower left.

Dawson - _Pretty as a picture If I do say so myself." _

Dawson's voice added as the camera then stopped moving when we now see a small shop with a light in the window.

Basil - _As we wandered along the crooked streets, there wasn't a soul to be seen." _

He added as the camera slowly moves in towards the shop,

Dawson _- In fact, the only sign of life was a lighted window in the shop of a wood carver named Robert."_

Basil - _So…we hopped over." And looked in."_

The camera then 'hopped' towards the shop and stopped at the window, revealing a glowing fireplace and many carved/hand crafted items.

The view then shows Basil and Dawson, dressed in rags of whatever they could find best for clothing and carrying bags.

Basil - _It seemed a shame of letting a nice warm fire like that going to waste. So what did we do, you ask?" _

Basil said as they both jumped from the window and squeezed under the doorway.

Basil - _We go in! Well, we looked around too…"_

They both glanced back and forth, keeping an eye out as they began to scurry from place to place as Basil narrated,

Basil_ - Of course, being in a strange place like that shop, we didn't know what to even expect. Hey, a mouse can't be too careful."_

Basil then dashed to a hiding place and signaled for Dawson to follow, as Dawson joined him behind the hiding spot. Both of them peeked out for any sign of a person or thing. They relaxed and smiled as they stepped out from their hiding place.

Dawson - _Soon as we saw no one was about, we made ourselves at home." _

He said as the mice stepped closer to the fireplace and Basil carefully pulled out a hot coal with a cane he carried with him and soon, they were warming themselves as they glanced around.

Basil - _As we stood there warming… ourselves, we took a look about." _

Basil added as we see different objects and gadgets.

Basil - _Well, chaps: you've never SEEN such a place like this! The most fantastic clocks you've ever laid eyes on and all carved of wood too. Those tiny music boxes, each one a work of art."_

Dawson - _Indeed my good sir. Shelf after shelf with toys and…" _

Basil paused as he and Dawson noticed something else.

Basil - _And then something caught our eye: a puppet pony! You know, those marinate things, all springs and joints."_

Indeed, what Basil and Dawson saw was a puppet that looked like a yellow pony with a red mane and tail.

Both of them rushed over and hopped all the way to the top of the dresser, landing in front of the pony.

Basil chuckled,

Basil - Cute little one, isn't she?"

Dawson nodded and pulled on a rope,

Dawson - Ding-Ding! Going up!"

He and Basil climbed upward until they stopped in front of the pony's face.

Basil tapped the face a bit,

Basil - I say, good piece of wood too."

Robert - Well now…"

A voice said as they both yelped and looked to see someone coming down the stairs. It was a man with green eyes, brown hair, with a tan button shirt, a brown jacket, tan pants, and brown shirt.

His name is Robert, the same wood carver,

Robert - It won't take much longer."

With him is his pet dog, who was white with a bolt on the side. He is called Bolt.

Robert - Just a little more paint and she's all finished."

Quickly, Basil and Dawson climbed higher up the strings of the puppet filly and got onto the top shelf, watching Robert walk up to his latest creation.

Robert - I think she'll be alright, don't you Bolt?"

Robert asked, as Bolt barked while nodding. As Robert began working on the puppet, he hummed. Basil and Dawson saw the next shelf across from them, ran and jumped to reach the shelf but they missed, grabbed the one below the first.

Basil got up first, pulled up Dawson and they ducked behind other figurines.

Robert dipped his brush into more paint as Bolt and Dory, his second pet a blue and black fish, watched.

Dawson smiled watching and rested his hand on something.

Basil - Uh, Dawson?

Dawson looked and sees his hand on a backside of a Belle doll,

Dawson - Oh by Jove! I beg your pardon!"

He turned away, clearing her throat.

Finally, Robert put on the last touch and smiled,

Robert - See that makes a big difference."

Bolt and Dory nodded.

Basil - Very good." Very, very go-!"

The mouse paused, facing an unhappy-looking face of a Davy Jones toy.

Dawson - Well, can't please everybody."

He shrugged but frowned too.

Robert - Now I have just the name for you." "Applebloom." Do you like it, Bolt?"

Bolt thought about it and shook his head.

Robert - No?"

He turned to Dory.

Robert - You do, don't you Dory?"

But Dory shook her head too.

Robert - Well then we'll leave it to the little filly.

He turned to the puppet,

Robert - Do _you _like it?"

Robert then pulled the strings to make Applebloom nod yes and smiled,

Robert - That settles it, Applebloom it is."

Basil and Dawson smiled to themselves.

Robert picked up Applebloom,

Robert - Come on, we'll try you out."

They saw Robert was coming their way and they both hid underneath a music box with little players as he pushed a button and it started to play music. Underneath, Basil and Dawson had to dodge the knick-knacks.

Basil - Hey!"

Basil missed one but got poked in the back,

Basil - Ow, ow, ow!"

Dawson - Confound it."

Dawson said but almost got squished.

Basil - Oh cut it out, will you?"

Basil grumbled. As they crawled back out, he nearly dodged the turning key.

Dawson - Lot of downbeats in there."

Then they looked up to see Robert playing with Applebloom as Bolt followed them. A little song begins to play with Robert humming his tune.

Robert: **Little wooden head**

**Go play your part**

**Bring a little joy**

**To every heart**

Bolt then stepped back as Applebloom came towards him.

**Little do you know and yet it's truethat I'm mighty proud of you**

**little wooden feet and best of alllittle wooden seat in case you fall**

As Applebloom was lifted and brought back down, Bolt got out of the way. Robert laughed,

Robert - How graceful."

**My little wooden head**

Meanwhile, Basil and Dawson stood around the players as they continued playing the song. They then saw Robert and pretended to be part of the music box as he passed by. He then turned Applebloom towards Dory.

Robert - Applebloom, meet Dory."

He lifted Applebloom and the puppet 'bowed',

Robert - Say hello."

Dory got excited and bowed too. Robert carried Applebloom back to Bolt,

Robert - Say hello to Bolt."

Then Applebloom 'petted' the dog and Bolt liked this until she 'kicked' him.

Robert - Oops, mischievous already."

He smiled. Bolt frowned and swatted at Applebloom's leg, getting it tangled in the strings.

Robert - You see what happens?"

He untangled her leg and then Applebloom 'crawled' towards Bolt, as the dog backed up until he fell down some stairs. He peeked back up and saw Applebloom.

Robert - BOO!"

Bolt got spooked then fell down again and Robert laughed as he held Applebloom,

Robert - You little rascal, aren't you? And that smile, you know I…"

He noticed Bolt rubbing against his leg and whining.

Robert - You mangy mutt, Jealous, huh?"

He picked up Bolt by the back of his neck,

Robert - You know, Applebloom, I think Bolt here is jealous of you."

He smiled as Bolt tried to hit Applebloom and set them on the work desk. Petting his dog, he said,

Robert - Don't you worry, Bolt. I still…"

_Ding. Ding. Ding._

Robert - Uh-oh…"

Robert looked at all the clocks he had made as they all chimed together at the same time and all different looking. One had Donald and Daffy Duck quacking. The second had Woody Woodpecker making sounds. The third is with Duchess and her three kittens meowing. The fourth is Kuzco the Llama putting his head out and Yzma trying to chop it but misses every time. The fifth is Elmer Fudd trying to shoot Bugs Bunny as he repeats,

Bugs - What's up, Doc?"

The sixth is Arthur hanging out a bar doorway and hiccupping.

And the seventh is Sylvester spanking his son, who is whining.

Robert - Wonder what the time is,"

He pulled out his wristwatch with a picture of Jack and Gibbs banging mugs together. It said 9:45 PM.

Robert - It's getting late, c'mon Bolt we're going to bed.

Bolt yawned as Robert picked him up and he looked at Mowgli,

Robert - Goodnight, Applebloom."

He smiled and poked her nose,

Robert - You little funny face."

Basil and Dawson yawned too.

Bolt was about to get down when Robert spoke,

Robert - Bolt, you say goodnight too."

He glared at the fish, who was waiting and looked back at Robert to say 'Do I have to?'

Robert - Well, go on."

He repeated. Bolt frowned but licked the glass. Dory blushed at the gesture and then went to sleep.

Basil and Dawson decided to sleep on the shelves. They placed their coats behind them as pillows and hung their hats up.

Basil - This my idea of comfort, wouldn't you say Dawson?"

Dawson - Indeed Basil.

Dawson laid down but got up for a moment,

Dawson - Solid comfort."

He then got in a comfortable place and sighed.

Robert was also in bed, now just wearing his tan pants, and Abu was already fast asleep in a bed of his own next to Robert's.

Robert - Heh, look at her, Bolt."

He nodded to Applebloom,

Robert - She almost looks alive."

Bolt nodded sleepily and yawned,

Robert - Wouldn't it be nice if she was a real filly."

He shrugged,

Robert - Oh well, come on. Lets go to sleep now."

He settled in his bed and Bolt did the same until…

Bolt - Oh. And Bolt?"

Bolt woke up again and frowned, grumpy-like at Robert, who spoke,

Robert - I forgot to open the window again."

Grumbling and kicking off the sheets, Bolt climbed onto Robert's bed to get to the window, climbed up and opened it ajar. He pushed it more open and hung onto it. He swung himself back to the sill and sat down.

Robert - Oh, Bolt! Look!" Look, the Wishing Star!"

Basil and Dawson, curious, looked at the bright white Star as Robert got on his knees and murmured,

Robert - _Star light, star bright, the first star I see tonight. I wish I may, I wish I might, have the wish I make tonight…_ Hey Bolt, do you know what I wished?"

Bolt shook his head, as Basil and Dawson listened closely and Robert whispered,

Robert - I wished that my little Applebloom might be a real filly."

He lay back in bed and petted Bolt,

Robert - Wouldn't it be nice, just think. A real boy…"

Dawson - Very lovely thought.

Basil - Quite, but not at all practical."

Basil yawned and lay down to sleep. Dawson shrugged and fell asleep too.

Robert - A real… filly…"

Robert stopped petting Bolt as the dog saw this and looked at him, who was sleeping away. Bolt crawled under the covers with him and soon fell into a deep sleep.


	3. Princess Celestia

_**CHAPTER II**_

_**PRINCESS CELESTIA**_

* * *

Later that night, Basil and Dawson are still sleeping but are having trouble due to the loud tick-tocking of the clocks. They look at three different clocks, their eyes following the swinging of the pendulums until they both shook their heads.

Even the sound drop of the grains of sand in an hourglass wasn't helping. Dawson covered his ears as Basil put his hat over his head but then Robert and Dory started snoring like thunder. Soon, they had enough.

Both - _**SILENCE!**_

The mice yelled and the sounds ceased on the spot.

Basil - After all, enough's quite enough."

Dawson - Indeed.

Dawson muttered as he and Basil fell back asleep… but then light came into the room.

Basil - Now what the blazes is going on?

A whitish silver light from the wishing star appeared closer and closer.

Basil - Hey, what's going on here?!"

Basil yelped as he pulled Dawson along and they hid inside a jar and watched as a figure appeared from the light. It was a large white pony with a horn on its head and wings on its side along with a mane of multiple colors and had a Sun on its flank. This was Princess Celestia, the magical Alicorn.

Basil and Dawson emerged from the jar and were amazed by what they saw.

Basil - By Jove, a real live Alicorn.

Dawson - And a quite fancy one at that.

The Alicorn turned towards Robert and Bolt who were still sleeping.

Celestia - Good Robert, since you have given so much happiness to others, you deserve having your wish come true."

She turned towards Applebloom and knelt her head down as her horn touched the puppet's forehead as she spoke,

Celestia - Little puppet made of pine, awake. The gift of life is thane."

Then suddenly, Applebloom started to move and blinked, rubbing her eyes. Basil and Dawson saw this.

Basil - By George, what you can't do these days.

Dawson - Quite so.

The young puppet began to speak as she moved her front hooves.

Applebloom - I can move…" I can talk?"

Celestia smiled as Applebloom tried getting up,

Applebloom - I can walk!"

She fell back down.

Celestia - Yes Applebloom." I have given you life."

Applebloom - Why?

Celestia - Because tonight, Robert wished for a real filly.

Applebloom - Am I a real filly?"

Celestia - No Applebloom.

She said as Basil and Dawson, in hiding, got closer to listen,

Celestia - To make Robert's wish come true, will be up to you."

Applebloom - Up to me?

Celestia - Prove yourself brave, truthful and unselfish and someday, you will be a real filly.

She smiled,

Applebloom - A real filly!"

Basil - That will not be easy.

Dawson - Quite so.

Celestia - You must learn to choose between right and wrong.

Applebloom - Right and wrong?" But how will I know?"

Basil - Ah, she'll know.

Celestia - Your conscious will tell you.

Applebloom - What are conscious?

Basil - What are…?" Oh dash it all!

Basil had enough and jumped down,

Basil - Allow me.

Dawson - Basil wait for me.

Dawson landed in front of Applebloom with Basil as he said

Basil - A conscious is that small voice people just don't listen to. That's just the trouble with the world today and…"

Applebloom cut him off,

Applebloom - Are you my conscious?"

Basil - I say you mean us?

He asked, looking at each other puzzled.

Celestia laughed a bit,

Celestia - Would you both like to be Applebloom's conscious?"

They saw Celestia smiling at them and they blushed, muttering some stuff before they replied,

Basil - Well I uh umm I suppose.

Dawson - Umm yes madam.

Celestia - Very well," What are your names?"

Basil - Oh, I am Basil at your service milady.

Dawson - And I am Dawson.

Celestia - Kneel, Basil and Dawson.

Basil - As you wish.

They both bowed low as Dawson said,

Dawson - No tricks now."

Celestia used her horn with a white glow and touched their foreheads as they both glowed,

Celestia - I give you the title of Lord High Keepers of the Knowledge of Right and Wrong, Counselors in Moments of Temptation and Guides along the Straight and Narrow path."

Celestia - Arise, Sir Basil and Sir Dawson.

They stood up as they looked at themselves in awe. Basil had the same clothes he had in the beginning of the story as did Dawson.

Basil - I Say, this is rather impressive."

Basil turned around, looking at his new look.

Dawson - Indeed, thank you very much.

Dawson then thought of something,

Dawson - But uh, don't we get badges or something?"

Celestia - Well, we'll see."

Basil - If we do well?"

Celestia - I shouldn't wonder." Now remember Applebloom, be a good girl and always let your conscious be your guide."

With that, she disappeared in a white light.

Basil - Ta Ta milady.

Dawson - Hope to see you soon.

Applebloom - Goodbye.

She waved.

After Celestia had left with Basil and Dawson in charge of Applebloom, the mice were busy looking at their reflection, admiring their look.

Basil - Not bad, wouldn't you say."

Dawson - Indeed Basil but I'm afraid we almost forgot something.

He said while pointing at the young filly.

Basil - Oh, quite right. Now, my dear. Maybe you, me and Dawson need a heart-to-heart talk."

Applebloom - Why?

Dawson - Well, you want to be a real filly, don't you?

Applebloom - Yeah more than anything.

Basil - Alright."

Basil and Dawson seated themselves,

Basil - Sit down if you please.

Applebloom did so as the mouse took out his cane,

Basil - Now then, the world is known to be full of temptations."

Applebloom - Temptations?

Basil - Yes temptations.

He began to make gestures as he spoke

Basil - There are things that seem right at the time, but…uh… even though some things seem right sometimes…"

Dawson and Applebloom looked at him as he continued,

Basil - Sometimes the wrong things, uh… may be right at the wrong time, or… visa-versa."

Dawson - You understand?"

Dawson asked. Applebloom started to nod but shook her head,

Applebloom - No.

Basil and Dawson smacked their foreheads.

Applebloom - But I'll try my best.

They stood up as Basil smiled,

Basil - Jolly good there Applebloom and we're going help you out."

Dawson - Now, if anytime you need us, my dear… just whistle. Like this."

He gave a whistle for demonstration.

Applebloom - Like this?"

She tried the same, but it didn't come out right.

Basil - No, no. Try it one more time.

Applebloom - Like this?"

She tried again, but still nothing.

Dawson - Not quite young one. Now listen…"

They gave three perfect whistles in a row.

Applebloom fails at first two times, but then gave a perfect whistle and smiles.

Basil - Quite so, Jolly good.

Dawson - Come now. Let's sing!"

Basil grins and begins dancing randomly. As Applebloom watches, They jump to the wooden ledge.

Basil: **When you get in trouble**

**And you don't know right from wrong**

**Give a little whistle **

(Whistles into his hat)

**Give a little whistle **

The whistle echoed out of his hat. Then, Dawson takes a turn to sing.

Dawson: **When you meet temptation**

**And the urge is very strong**

**Give a little whistle**

Applebloom then tries to whistle into his own hooves.

Dawson: **Give a little whistle**

Applebloom waits for her whistle's echo, but nothing came out of her hooves. Confused, she shook them a little bit and looked at them.

Basil and Dawson: **Not just a little squeak**

**Pucker up and blow! **

Both of them then blow into a jar, causing a low sounding tone. Applebloom smiles as she slightly stood up.

Basil: **And if your whistle's weak**

Dawson: **You yell…?**

Applebloom - Basil and Dawson?"

She guessed with a giggle.

Basil - Indeed!

Basil said as they now balance on a thin string on a violin, still singing.

Basil and Dawson: **Take the straight and narrow path**

**And if you start to slide**

**Give a little whistle **

(They slid as the string made a high note)

**Give a little whistle **

(Another high note was made)

**And always let your conscience be your guide! **

Then, the violin string they stood on snapped and set them flying onto a bending saw, which they bounced on until they jumped onto a cuckoo clock. Dawson moved the larger hand and Basil knocked on a small door, as the figures on the cuckoo clock came out, with Basil and Dawson leading the way like they would at a parade. As the figures went back inside the cuckoo clock, they finished up their little tune.

Basil and Dawson: **Take the straight and narrow path**

**And if you start to slide**

**Give a little whistle…**

Both - Yoo-hoo."

They wink at the last figure, which was a farm girl, who seemed to look back at them as it turned its head in their direction.

**Give a little whistle… **

Both - Woo-hoo!"

They grin when the girl 'looked' back at them and they start to follow the last figure.

Basil and Dawson: **And always let your conscience be your guide!**

But then, the small door closes in their faces, them both to fall backwards. Applebloom then starts to dance along.

Applebloom: **And always let your conscience be your guide!**

But as she said this, Applebloom suddenly tripped, falling to the floor.

Dawson - Applebloom, look out!"

He yelped, but it seemed his warning came way too late. The sudden loud noise had awoken Robert, Bolt, and Dort. Basil and Dawson ran fast for cover.

Robert - Who's there?

Applebloom, underneath the desk, replied,

Applebloom - "It's me!"

Robert - Oh, it's me…"

Robert settled back to sleep but jolted up again.

Robert - Shh, Bolt, there's somebody in here!"

Bolt hid underneath the pillows as Basil and Dawson poked out their heads a little. Robert lit a candle, took out his hand gun from his belt that was hanging on his bed and slowly tiptoes as Bolt followed him,

Robert - Careful Bolt. He might spring out at us any time."

He crept slowly with Bolt behind him until they neared the place where Applebloom was,

Robert - He's in here somewhere."

Basil and Dawson watching this, snickered quietly.

Applebloom reached out to touch Bolt,

Applebloom - Here I am!"

Bolt yelped so loud that it made and Robert jump while also making him shoot off his gun in surprise. Basil and Dawson got out of the way just in time. The clocks went crazy but the noise settled down as Robert sat up, with Bolt hiding behind him and they both saw Applebloom.

Robert - Oh, Applebloom."

Robert picked her up and put the filly back on the desk,

Robert - How did you get down there?"

Applebloom - I fell down.

Robert - Oh you did…?"

He then paused. Something didn't seem right, was he hearings things?

Robert - Huh? You're talking…"

Applebloom - Uh-huh."

She said, nodding.

Robert - No, no, no, no…"

Robert began to back away.

Applebloom - Yes," and I can move too!"

She waved her hooves.

Robert - No, no, no, you can't!"

Robert began to panic,

Robert - Bad dream, it's just some bad dream. Wake up, Rob, come on! Wake up!"

He grabbed a jug and pulled water on his head, getting Bolt wet too. He calmed down and made a look,

Robert - Now we'll see who is dreaming…"

He came up to Applebloom,

Robert - Go on, say something!"

Applebloom stared before she giggled,

Applebloom - Gosh, you're funny, do it again."

Robert gasped,

Robert - You _do _talk!"

Applebloom - Yes," The Alicorn came.

Robert - The Alicorn?

Applebloom - Yeah, and I got two consciences.

Robert - Conscience?"

He asked, as Basil and Dawson smiled at this.

Applebloom - And someday, I'm going to be a real filly."

Robert - A real filly!"

Robert picked up Applebloom happy,

Robert - It's my wish, and it's come true! Bolt!"

The dog looked happy for his owner,

Robert - She's alive and she can talk. Say hello to Bolt."

Applebloom - Hello to Bolt,"

She tried to pet Bolt, who backed away but slowly let the filly pat his head. Dory jumped in and out of her bowl as Robert said,

Robert - Oh Dory, almost forgot. See, it's Applebloom."

He took her over to the fish,

Robert - She's Dory, isn't she cute?"

Applebloom - Yeah, cute."

She smiled as Dory came out and kissed her in the cheek and did it to Bolt too but the dog frowned.

Robert - This calls for a celebration, music!"

He pressed a few music boxes,

Robert - You start one too, Applebloom."

He held Applebloom to a music box and she pressed it too, smiling. She and Robert danced as Bolt walked around the music boxes and cringed when he heard the one with the seven dwarves and Snow White.

Dawson - Oh my, a party."

Dawson grinned and walked up to a dancing Mickey and Minnie Mouse.

Dawson - Don't mind if I cut in?"

He then started dancing with Minnie as Basil watched this,

Dawson - I must say you look very lovely, my dear.

Basil then noticed Mickey coming up again,

Basil - Dawson, get out of the way!"

But he already got stuck between Minnie and Mickey,

Dawson - Hey, lemme out, lemme out I say!"

He then got unstuck as Basil tried not to laugh. Robert played a harmonica as Applebloom danced with Bolt.

Robert - Come, Dory, join us!"

He said as the fish danced around her bowl. Applebloom then noticed the candle,

Applebloom - Ooh, nice!"

Meanwhile, Robert was gathering some of his toys to give to Applebloom, while unknown to him, she was trying to pick at the fire and then got a little on her hoof.

Applebloom - Look, pretty!"

The filly smiled, holding up her hoof.

Robert looked, yelped and grabbed Applebloom, looking frantic,

Robert - Where's the water?!"

He stepped on Bolt's tail by accident as Applebloom was unaware of what was happening.

Dawson - Here I got it!"

Dawson called, holding his hat,

Dawson - Here's water, wait, I got the-!"

But he tripped, dropping the water-filled hat.

Robert - Quick, where's water?!"

Robert then spotted Dory's bowl and quickly dunked Applebloom's hoof in it, turning the water black. He sighed in relief,

Robert - That was close. Maybe we better get to bed before something else happens."

He carried Applebloom with him as an unhappy Dory came out of her bowl and coughed up smoke.

Basil and Dawson again were on the shelf, sighing,

Basil - By Jove, we've had a busy night."

Dawson - Indeed.

Basil and Dawson both smile as they finally got to sleep.

With Robert, he had Applebloom and Bolt in bed with him as he

spoke,

Robert - Now close your eyes and go to sleep…"

Applebloom - Why?"

She asked, as Bolt groaned and turned over.

Robert - Oh everyone goes to sleep," There's Bolt and…Dory, and besides, tomorrow you got to go to school."

Applebloom - But why?"

She said, as Bolt got annoyed and went under the covers.

Robert - Oh just to learn things and get smart…"

Applebloom - Why?"

Robert yawned,

Robert - Because…"

Applebloom - Oh… okay." Goodnight Daddy!

This made Robert shed a tear as he smiled and said.

Robert - Goodnight Applebloom.


	4. Applebloom's First Mistake

_**CHAPTER III**_

_**APPLEBLOOM'S FIRST MISTAKE**_

* * *

The next morning, the bells rang loud and clear, and doves flew in the morning air. Down in the streets, boys and girls were playing and laughing. At one house, Penny was getting a goodbye kiss from her mother Giselle and she ran off for school to join the other children. At Robert's home, Applebloom went out on the front porch followed by Robert and Bolt. Today would be Applebloom's first day and boy, was she excited.

Applebloom - Look, Daddy! Look!

Robert - Now wait, just stand still,"

Robert laughed as he tried to put a red bow on Applebloom but she wouldn't hold still.

Applebloom - What are those?"

Robert pointed to the children going by.

Robert - Huh? Oh those." "They're your schoolmates, girls and boys."

He said while tying the bow in Applebloom's mane.

Applebloom - Real kids?"

Robert - Yes, now hurry,"

But before she ran off, Robert called,

Robert - Oh wait a minute, I almost forgot.

He said while taking out an apple and gave it to her.

Robert - Here's an apple for your teacher, now turn around so I can make sure your presentable.

She did so with a big grin.

Bolt brought school books to Robert,

Robert - Oh yes, them too."

Robert handed the books to her,

Robert - Now, go on."

Applebloom happily went on her way. Bolt began to follow but Robert picked him up while laughing,

Robert - Come back here, you. Schools aren't for dogs."

Applebloom - Bye, Daddy!"

Applebloom waved, trotting down the street.

Robert - Bye, sweetheart and hurry back!"

Robert went back inside, humming.

As the children ran for school, there were two figures walking along watching them. One was a pirate with a hook on his left arm who was dressed in a red coat, black pants, black boots, and a red hat.

The other was a short fat man in a blue and white striped shirt with blue pants along with a red beanie. This was Captain Hook and his assistant Mr. Smee.

Hook - Ah, innocent young children, walking their way to school."

Thirsty little minds running to the fountain of knowledge."

Hook smiled evilly,

Hook - School, a noble execution. What would this stupid world be without…?"

He cut himself off when he noticed a poster of some puppets and an old man in a prospectors outfit.

The poster read **'Lotso's Puppet Feature'**.

Hook - Well, well, well… Lotso? So that old bear is back in town, is he?"

He laughed and turned to the hedgehog,

Hook - Remember, Smee, when we had strings on you and past you off as a puppet?"

Smee - It wasn't that funny, only his face was."

Hook - We nearly put the old one on the foolish furball that time."

Hook grinned, as they saw Applebloom passing by them.

Hook - A little wooden filly. Now, then…!"

He took a double look and so did Smee in surprise,

Hook - _A wooden filly!_"

The watched on as Applebloom went around the corner.

Hook - A live puppet without strings…"

The evil pirate started to think,

Hook - That might make a fortune to someone. Now let me see…" He saw the poster, "That's it! Lotso!"

Smee - Him Captain? But how can we get him to…?"

Smee was interrupted by Hook,

Hook - Listen. We play our cards right, we'll be on easy street or my name isn't Captain Hook." Quick, we'll head her off."

Hook and Smee ran off until they caught up with Applebloom. The two pirates ran ahead and watched, waiting for her to approach.

Hook shushed,

Hook - Now's our…"

But then he saw Smee with a hammer in his hand, ready to strike,

Hook - No, no stupid!"

He grabbed the hammer.

Hook - Don't be crude."

He lightly bonked Smee's head.

Hook - I'll Handle this." Here she comes."

He said while Applebloom approached.

Hook held out his cane,

Hook - Now Smee, as I was saying to Cruella only yesterday…"

That's when Applebloom came up and tripped over his cane. Hook looked 'surprised',

Hook - Oh how clumsy of me!"

He picked Applebloom up as Smee dusted her off,

Applebloom - I…I'm alright.

Hook - Ah, splendid."

Hook picked up the apple and books, taking a bite,

Hook - Here's your book."

Applebloom - Well I really got to get to school bye."

She started to walk off.

Hook - School?"

He pulled the filly back,

Hook - But don't you know there is an easy road to success?"

Applebloom - Uh-uh."

Hook - No?" I speak of the theater. Lights, music, applaud… _fame._"

He added, smiling.

Applebloom - Fame?"

She repeated. The word sounded new to her.

Hook - Oh yes and with that personality, that profile… why, she's a natural born actress, eh, Mr. Smee?"

He asked and Smee nodded,

Smee - Aye Captain."

Applebloom - But I'm going…"

Applebloom was again pulled back by Hook.

Hook - Straight to the top! Your name in the lights, 6 feet high!" Uh, what is your name?"

The filly simply answered,

Applebloom - Applebloom.

Hook - Applebloom, APPL…

Hook stuttered but shrugged it off anyway,

Hook - Oh come now, we're wasting precious time."

He took Applebloom by the hand as Smee followed them.

Hook - Come on to the theater!"

Hook: **Hi-deedle-dee-dee**

**An actor's life for me!**

**A high silk hat and a silver caneA watch of gold with a diamond chainHi-diddle-dee-dayAn actor's life is gayIt's great to be a celebrityAn actor's life for me**

Hook, Smee, and Applebloom marched towards the end of town. Smee went the wrong way at one point but caught up with them.

**Hi-diddle-dee-duman actor's life is fun…**

Meanwhile, Basil and Dawson, who had overslept, were rushing to catch up with Applebloom in a hurry to help her reach the school.

Basil - Fine conscious we turned out to be,"

Basil muttered, pulled on his coat,

Basil - Late the first day!"

Dawson - Well,"

Dawson added pulling on his coat,

Dawson - She can't get in much trouble between here and school, right?"

They then noticed three figures marching by singing and didn't see who was with them at first.

Basil - By Jove, a parade."

Basil smiled as he and Dawson continued until…

Hook and Applebloom: **Hi-diddle-dee-deean actor's life for me**

Both - HUH?!"

They jolted at the voice they knew and finally noticed Applebloom with the pirates.

Hook: **A wax mustache and a beaver coata pony cart and a Billy goatHi-diddle-dee-duman actor's life is fun**

Dawson - By George, it's Applebloom."

Dawson said, confused.

Dawson - Wait!"

Basil ran after her with Dawson,

Basil - Where the blazes is she going?!"

**You wear your hair in a pompadourYou ride around in a coach and four**

Dawson - Wait!"

The mice stopped in front of the trio,

**You stop and buy out a candy storean actor's life for me!**

Basil - Hold it there!"

Dawson - Applebloom.

**Hi diddle dee-deean actor's life for me**

Quickly, Basil and Dawson leapt onto Hook's hat, holding on tight and trying to get Applebloom's attention.

**A high silk hat and a silver caneA watch of gold and a diamond chain**

Dawson - Applebloom.

Dawson yelled, waving her arms,

Dawson - HEY!

Then Basil whistled loudly, causing the trio to stop in surprise.

Hook - What was that?"

Hook asked looking around.

Applebloom spotted the mice on Hook's head,

Apple bloom - Oh it's Basil and Dawson. What are you guys doing up there?"

Hook - Who? What?"

Hook looked up as Basil and Dawson hang on until they saw Smee looking at them. They shushed and he nodded until he looked back again and glared.

Hook - My dear, you must be seeing things."

He spoke to Applebloom.

Applebloom - No, they're my conscious, they…"

She said. Without the pirate noticing, Smee got out a mallet and came up slowly on Basil and Dawson.

Hook - Now, just calm down. There's nothing to be afraid of."

He said. Basil saw Smee, poked Dawson and they both jumped for it as Smee brought the mallet down, but instead he got the hat stuck on Hook's head. Smee looked at his mallet,

Smee - "I thought I got them there."

But then Hook began to growl angrily,

Hook - _That back-stabbing imbecile!_"

Smee panicked and ran for it as Applebloom just watched Hook trying to get the hat off.

Basil and Dawson whistled for Applebloom near a flower.

Dawson - Applebloom.

Dawson spoke, getting the filly's attention,

Basil - Over here." We're over here."

Applebloom came up to them happily,

Applebloom - Hey guys, I'm going to be an actor!"

Dawson - Let's just settle down, my dear. Remember what we said about temptations?"

Applebloom - Yeah."

Basil pointed his cane at the pirates,

Basil - That's them."

Applebloom - Oh no, Basil." That's Hook and Mr. Smee."

Basil - Hook!

Dawson - And Mr. Smee?!

Meanwhile, Smee was trying to get the hat off as Hook yelled,

Hook - _**GET ME OUT OF HERE!**_"

Smee noticed the cane, stuck it in the hat with Hook's head, pulled it up and used his mallet to slam Hook out of the hat, causing the pirate to fly into a pond. He got up, wet and muttered,

Hook - _Imbecile._"

Back with Applebloom, Dawson was saying,

Dawson - Now here's what you tell them. You can't go, say thank you just the same…"

Basil - You're sorry but you got to go to school."

Applebloom nodded and they heard the two crooks coming their way as Basil and Smee hid inside the flower.

Hook - Applebloom, oh Applebloom.

Smee - Where are you, my dear?

Basil - _Here they come._"

Dawson - _Now you tell them._"

Hook - Yoo-hoo, oh little filly."

Hook then spotted Applebloom,

Hook - Ah, there you are. Where were we? Ah yes. On to the theater!"

Basil and Dawson listened, waiting for her to tell them but…

Applebloom - Bye, Basil! Bye, Dawson!"

Basil - Wait? WHAT?!" Not goodbye!" No, Applebloom!

You can't go-!"

Basil didn't finish as the trio disappeared down the pathway,

Basil - Oh no, now what?"

Dawson - We must tell her father of this!"

He began to run but then Basil caught him by the collar,

Basil - No Dawson, that will be snitching."

Dawson - You're right. We go after him ourselves!"

Dawson decided. Then the mice raced to catch up with Applebloom.


	5. Applebloom's Imprisonment

_**CHAPTER IV**_

_**APPLEBLOOM'S IMPRISONMENT**_

* * *

Later that same night, a crowd gathers at a small stage in the square and a bear speaks loudly. It is Lotso , as he says,

Lotso - Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the grand theater of Lotso, that's me! We will now present to you something you will absolutely refuse to believe!"

High on a lamppost, Basil and Dawson climbed up to get a better view, as Basil chased away the moths with his cane. They looked to see the crowd,

Basil - Big crowd, wouldn't you say?"

Dawson - Indeed, looks more like a sale out."

Dawson spoke as they listened to Lotso as he continued,

Lotso - Introducing the only puppet who can sing and dance, without the aids of strings! The one and only…APPLEBLOOM!"

The mice frowned,

Basil - What a build up,

The music played as the curtain pulled up and there stood Applebloom, smiling at the clapping crowd. She then started to sing his tune.

Applebloom: **I've got no strings**

**To hold me do-!**

But she tripped and fell face first onto the stage. Applebloom looked up sheepish as the crowd laughed at this. Basil and Dawson were still not impressed.

Basil - Well go ahead; make a bloke out of yourself!

Dawson - And maybe you'll listen to your conscious!"

Lotso, also unimpressed, groaned and started yelling in babble, grabbing Applebloom angrily before he heard the crowd still laughing, calmed down and put her on the stage,

Lotso - Cute kid."

He said. The music started up once more as Applebloom tried again.

Applebloom: **I've got no strings**

**To hold me down**

**To make me fret**

**Or make me frown**

Basil and Dawson glared and turned away, not wanting to watch this.

**I've had strings**

**But now I'm free**

**There are no strings on me**

Applebloom danced across the dance.

**Hi-ho the merry-o**

**That's the only way to be**

**I want the world to know**

**Nothing ever worries me!**

The crowd enjoyed this as Lotso smiled,

Lotso - What did I tell you, huh?"

Applebloom:**…They got strings**

**But you can see**

**There are no strings on me!**

Applebloom panted as she finished and the crowd clapped louder. The filly smiled until the background change and another puppet, The Lorax came up to her.

Lorax: **You have no strings,Your arms is free,To love me by the Zuider Zee.**

**Ya, ya, ya,If you would woo,I'd bust my strings for you.**

Then more animal puppets danced around Applebloom until the scene changed again and a different puppet, Pepe Le Pew, approached : **You've got no strings,Comme ci comme ca,Your savoire-faire is ooh la la!**

**I've got strings,But entre nous,I'd cut my strings for you.**

Then more puppets, looking like female backup singers, danced. Basil and Dawson turned around and put in their glasses to get a better look as they smiled. The scene changed for the third time and the next puppet, Bugs Bunny, went up to Applebloom.

Bug: **Down where the Volga flows,There's a Russian rendezvous.**

**Where me and Lolo go,But I'd rather go with you, hey!**

Bugs went away and three male puppets, Wylie, Daffy, and Elmer, danced a Russian-like dance repeating, "Hey!" Applebloom decided to join and did the same dance they did until she saw them spinning around quickly, so he spun around too.

Puppets - Hey!"

Applebloom - Hey!"

She yelped, and collided with the puppets and poked her head out.

Applebloom: **I got no strings on me!**

She then got unstuck from the puppets and fell to the stage again and the crowd went wild throwing money and flowers onto the stage. Basil and Dawson were in surprise and yet, sad.

Basil - Oh my, they liked her," She's a success."

Dawson - By Jove… maybe we were the wrong ones."

Lotso grinned and patted Applebloom's head as the crowd continued to cheer for the puppet without strings.

Unknown to anyone, the mice were already leaving, looking back sadly at Applebloom. Was their job finished already?

Basil - Well… she's not going to need us anymore, Dawson…"

Basil walked off slowly with Dawson behind him.

Dawson - Oh, what does an actor even want with a conscious anyways?"

Little did they know this was a big mistake…

It begins to rain that same night and back at Robert's home, he paced back and forth worried about Applebloom while Bolt was seated at the table while Dory was in her bowl laid with a feast.

Robert - What could have happened to her?" Where could she be that this hour?"

He went to get his jacket and hat.

Robert - I better go out and look for her."

Before he left, he turned to the dog and the fish,

Robert - And remember, nobody eats a bite until I find her."

With that, he went out the door.

Bolt smirked as Robert left, about to get a bite from his dinner but Dory tapped on the bowl , shaking her head at the dog. Bolt frowned and then pouted.

Meanwhile, with Applebloom, she was safe inside Lotso's carriage. At least, she _thought s_he was safe. Applebloom sat in front of Lotso collected that night.

Lotso - Bravo, Applebloom!"

Applebloom - They like me.

Lotso - 200…" You are sensational…"

Applebloom - You mean I'm good?"

Lotso - 300… You are amazing!"

He chopped himself up an onion, which of course, was disgusting.

Applebloom - Does that mean I'm an actress?"

Lotso - Sure, I might push you in the public's eye." "Your face, she will be on everyone's tongue!"

Applebloom - Will she?"

Lotso - Yeah…huh?"

Lotso noticed a small screw,

Lotso - What's this?"

Angrily, he spoke babble again as Applebloom watched puzzled. Lotso then relaxed as if nothing happened and handed the screw to the young filly,

Lotso - For you, my little Applebloom."

Applebloom - For me? Thanks, "I'll run right home to tell my dad!"

Lotso had been drinking some water until he spat it out when he heard what she said,

Lotso - Home? Oh sure, going home to your daddy. That is very humorous."

Applebloom - You mean it's funny?"

Lotso - Oh, sure."

Applebloom - I'll be back in the morning,"

She jumped off but Lotso caught her,

Lotso - That's right, it is funny, the 'going home'!"

He and Applebloom laughed but it didn't last very long as Lotso had suddenly thrown Applebloom into a bird's cage. This alarmed her a lot.

Lotso - There, this will be your new home,"

He put a lock on the cage door,

Lotso - Where I can find you always!"

Applebloom looked afraid of this,

Applebloom - No, no, no!"

Lotso - Yes, yes, yes! You now belong to me!" We will tour the world. Paris, London, Narnia, plus even Hawaii!"

Applebloom - No, no!"

Lotso - YES!"

Lotso pounded the table,

Lotso - We start tonight!"

He picked up a bag of gold,

Lotso - Think about it, you'll make lots of money…for me!"

Applebloom shook her head as Lotso picked up an ax,

Lotso - And when you've grown too old, you'll make good…firewood!"

He hurled the ax at a puppet, laughing as Applebloom gasped in fear and she screamed,

Applebloom - No, let me out of here! Let me out! You can't keep me-!"

Lotso - **QUIET!**"

He yelled, knocking Applebloom against his cage bars,

Lotso - Shut up before I knock you silly!" Good night, my little wooden goldmine."

Applebloom looked scared as Lotso laughed again and left the carriage.

Applebloom - No, no, wait!" Let me out, or I'll tell my dad!"

Then the carriage began to move and Applebloom looked outside the window, seeing they were already leaving.

Applebloom - Basil! Oh, Dawson!" Basil, Dawson, where are you?!"

She whistled,

Applebloom - _**BASIL AND DAWSON!**_"

Thunder crashed as Applebloom shrunk in the corner of her cage, hugging her legs together and her head in her lap.

She had one chance to prove to become a real filly, but now… she could do nothing, but cry alone in the dark…

As the carriage drove along, Basil and Dawson with an umbrella watched as it went by, still sad that they were wrong and that Applebloom wouldn't need them.

Basil - Well, there she goes," The world's great new actress…"

Dawson - Could always say we knew her well,"

Dawson said as he and Basil jumped down and walked off,

Basil - To think we could've been her close friends…"

Dawson - Quite so…"

Basil and Dawson looked back at the departing carriage,

Dawson - It would've been nice to at least wish her good luck."

Basil - Well then, why don't we?"

Basil suddenly turned the other direction towards the carriage.

Dawson chased after him as they caught up and climbed up and went through the doorway in a crack.

Basil - Applebloom, oh Applebloom.

Dawson - Its us my dear, Basil and Dawson.

Applebloom - Basil, Dawson!" Boy, I'm glad to see you!"

Basil - By Jove?! What happened?"

Basil asked as he and Dawson jumped up to her cage door.

Dawson - What did he do to you?!

Applebloom - He was mad; he said he would push my face in everybody's eye!" And he also says that he… he's gonna chop me into firewood!"

Basil - Is that so?" Don't you worry, my dear. I got this."

He started to climb inside the lock,

Basil - Why, this is as easy as rolling off a- OW!"

The mouse tumbled inside. Applebloom and Dawson looked at each other and listened to the noises in the lock until Basil poked his head out and handed over his hat and coat,

Basil - It's rusty."

He went back inside and more noises came out.

Basil - Needs a little oil!

'_Little oil, little oil, little oil…_' The voices repeated as the mouse stared,

Basil - That's what I just said."

He then went to work, picking at the lock with his cane and Applebloom got closer… until Basil got shot out, screaming and passing Applebloom and Dawson. They looked at Basil who held onto a bar with his hands,

Basil - I must say it has be one of the old models."

Applebloom - You mean you can't open it?

Basil - No, I'm afraid not. Seems we're stuck here."

Dawson handed him the hat and coat as Basil put them back on.

Basil - It'll take a miracle to get us out.

Applebloom - Gee…

With Robert, he was still searching for Applebloom, not caring about getting wet,

Robert - Applebloom? Applebloom?"

He began to call again but stepped back as Lotso's carriage went by him,

Robert - Applebloom!"

But lightning ended up blocking his voice and there was still no sign of the filly so he went on, not knowing the carriage that past had the one he was looking for.


	6. A Lie That Keeps Growing

_**CHAPTER V**_

_**A LIE THAT KEEPS GROWING**_

* * *

Back in Lotso's carriage, Applebloom, Basil, and Dawson sat there, trying to think of a way out but nothing could come to them.

Applebloom - I should've listened to you, guys.

Basil - No, this is our fault," We shouldn't have walked out on you."

Applebloom - 'Guess I'll never see my Dad again."

Basil - Oh it could be worse…"

Dawson - Be cheerful,"

Dawson said smiling but he broke into a sob,

Dawson - Like me!"

Applebloom began to weep as a tear fell onto both of their heads and looked at both Applebloom.

Dawson - Aw…"

The mouse took out a large hanky,

Dawson - Now, now, now Applebloom Come on, dry your eyes."

He said to Applebloom, who blew into the hanky.

Dawson - That's better. You see, it stopped raining now."

Basil - You're right…"

Basil then spotted a familiar glowing star, a bright silver one,

Dawson - Hey, the star again…" Th-The Princess that-!"

He leapt up to the bar with Basil, panicked,

Basil - Celestia!

Applebloom - What will she say?" What will I tell her?"

Basil - Well By Jove, you'd better tell the truth!"

Basil and Dawson ducked into some birdseed as Applebloom ducked down. Celestia appeared in the room. The filly peeked and sees them.

Celestia - Applebloom?

Applebloom - Hello."

Celestia - Mr. Basil and Dawson?"

She added, as the mice poked out their heads from the birdseed.

Basil - Your majesty, well this is a pleasant surprise…"

Basil said sheepishly,

Celestia - Applebloom, why weren't you in school?"

Celestia asked curiously.

Applebloom - School? Well…"

She looked to Basil and Dawson.

Basil - _Go on, tell her._

She nodded,

Applebloom - I was going to school until I met somebody."

Celestia - Met somebody?"

Applebloom - Yeah… two big monsters!"

She answered. Basil and Dawson stared at each other in shock and alarm. Applebloom wasn't lying, was she?! "

Applebloom - With big green eyes!"

She added, but then suddenly her nose grew a bit.

Applebloom - Monsters?" You weren't afraid, were you?"

Applebloom - No ma'm, but they tied me in a big sack!"

Her nose grew again just an inch.

Celestia - You don't say…" And where were Mr. Basil and Dawson?"

Applebloom - Oh, Basil and Dawson?"

Mowgli asked. The mice leapt down and mined a slice-throat gesture.

Applebloom - They put them in little sacks."

Applebloom explained but her nose grew even longer, with Basil and Dawson hanging onto it tightly.

Celestia - No."

Applebloom - Yes!"

She nodded. Her nose started to grow flower buds.

Celestia - How did you escape?"

Applebloom - I didn't they chopped me into firewood!"

Her last lie had caused the nose to grow a nest with Basil and Dawson inside as two baby birds hatched.

Applebloom - Oh look, my nose!" What's happened?"

Celestia - Perhaps you haven't been telling the truth, Applebloom,"

Basil and Dawson - PERHAPS?!

Applebloom - Oh, but I have! Every single word!"

This only made the leaves fall from the nose and the birds flew off. Basil and Applebloom were still in the nest.

Applebloom - Oh please help me." I'm awfully sorry!"

Celestia - You see, Applebloom, a lie keeps growing and growing, until it's as plain as the nose on your face."

Celestia said, as Basil and Dawson ran to Applebloom's face.

Dawson - She's right, my dear. You better come clean.

Applebloom - I'll never lie again." Honest, I won't."

The mice went back to Celestia,

Basil - Please your majesty…? Give her another chance."

Dawson - I mean after all everybody is bound to make mistakes now and then right?

Celestia thought about it and then spoke,

Celestia - Very well, but remember…" A filly, who won't be good, might just as well be made of wood."

Applebloom, Basil, and Dawson - We'll be good, won't we?

Celestia - Alright, but this is the last time I can help you."

Celestia used her horn with a white glow and she disappeared as Applebloom's nose was normal and the cage door was open.

Applebloom - Gee, look guys, my nose!"

Basil - And we're free!

Dawson - Jolly good, Now come on.

Quickly and quietly, Applebloom, Basil, and Dawson snuck out of Lotso's carriage without the 'bear' knowing anything because he was too busy humming the tune Applebloom had sung. The trio hid behind a rock watching him leave.

Basil - Good day to you, Lotso.

Applebloom - Goodbye, Mr. Lotso-!"

But she got cut off by Dawson's shush.

Basil - Let's go, before something else happens."

The mouse spoke, running off with Applebloom and Dawson following him

Now all that was left to do was for the mice to get Applebloom back home to Robert.


	7. Hook Strikes Again

_**CHAPTER VI**_

_**HOOK STRIKES AGAIN**_

* * *

Meanwhile, in the village, is a bar and inside were Hook and Smee at one table and another person sat at the table across from them. He is a man in a red shirt and gray pants. He is Gaston. He was watching Hook as the pirate chuckled to himself as Smee drank rum.

Hook: **…it's great to be a celebrity**

**An actor's life for me!**

Hook - And that little dummy fell for it!" And she still thinks that we're her friends."

Hook smiled, while Gaston smirked in interest,

Hook - And did Lotso pay… plenty."

He got out a small bag on the table. The man then started to think of something.

Hook - Ain't that right, Smee?"

He smirked. Smee nodded, getting the mug off his face, until he hiccupped which made all the rum splatter in his face.

Hook - So, Gaston.

He said turning his attention to Gaston,

Hook - What's your story?"

Gaston - Well…" How would you lads like to make some _real _money?"

He got out a really large bag of gold.

Hook was impressed,

Hook - And who do we have to…?"

He mined a slice-throat gesture.

Gaston - No, no, no… nothing like that. You see…"

Gaston looked to see if anyone was listening,

Hook did the same thing.

Gaston - I have a business to settle with stupid little kids."

Hook - Stupid little kids you say?"

Hook asked, confused.

Gaston - Oh You know, the ones who dare to play hooky from school and never listen to their parents, those kind of kids.

Hook - Ah… I see."

Hook then listened to Gaston as he whispered something to him, and Smee tried to listen from the other side of Hook's head.

Gaston - …And I take them to Pleasure Island.

Hook - Ah yes, Pleasure Island…"

Then Hook looked shocked, as Smee fell backwards,

Hook - Pleasure Island?! But the law!" Suppose they…?"

Gaston - Oh no, there is no risk. They never come back…"

Suddenly, Gaston made the scariest face there was,

Gaston - As…_**KIDS!**_"

Hook and Smee held each other as Gaston laughed evilly, the pirate looked nervous and Smee tried to duck in hiding in Hook's arms. Gaston grabbed them both closer.

Gaston - Now, the coach leaves around midnight tonight, we'll meet at the crossings." And no double crossing!"

Hook - No, sir,"

Gaston - Search the village square, and any boys you happen upon, bring them to me…"

Hook - Yes…"

Back with Applebloom, Basil and Dawson, as they walked home, She made a determined look,

Applebloom - No sir, nothing can stop me now! I'll make it good this time!"

Dawson - You'd better!"

Applebloom - I will and I'm going to school,

Basil - Now you're thinking, Applebloom."

Basil smiled, giving thumbs up.

Applebloom - I'd rather be smart then be an actor."

Basil - Jolly good show!" Now come on. Race you back home!"

Dawson - You're on Basil.

Dawson said as he ran behind Basil and Applebloom ran to keep up with his friends. She panted as she still ran until a hand grabbed her tail

Hook - Well, Applebloom. What's the rush?"

Applebloom - I gotta beat Basil and Dawson home."

He then noticed Hook and Smee standing there,

Applebloom - Oh howdy."

Hook - Well, how is the great actress?

Applebloom - I don't want to be an actress. Mr. Lotso was terrible."

Hook - He was?"

Applebloom - Yep, he locked me in a bird cage."

Hook - He did?

Applebloom - Yeah but I've learned my lesson…

Hook - You poor dear, you must be a nervous wreck…"

That's when Hook got an idea and stopped Applebloom again,

Hook - That's it! You are a nervous wreck!" We must make sure about this at once."

He said as Smee got out his note pad. The pirate took Applebloom's wrist as he pretended to think,

Hook - Just as I thought…"

He then said some stuff as Smee tried to write it down as fast as he can.

He looked at her tongue, "

Hook - Hmm… say hippopotamus."

Applebloom - Hippopotamus.

Hook - I knew it!"

Hook then said more stuff as Smee copied it down again. He then had the puppet close her eyes as he pretended to put glasses on him,

Hook - Close your eyes, what do you see?"

Applebloom - Nothing,"

Hook - Open up."

He held a dotted bed sheet in front of her,

Hook - Now what do you see?"

Applebloom - Spots."

Hook - Ah, now that heart."

The pirate even pretended to listen to her chest. Then he ended up accidentally hitting Smee with his Hook,

Hook - Quick Smee your report."

He 'read' it over and then spoke,

Hook - My dear, you are allergic."

Applebloom - Allergic?"

She became nervous.

Hook - Yes and there's only one cure: a vacation on Pleasure Island.'

Hook winked at Smee, who snickered.

Applebloom - Pleasure Island?"

Applebloom had never heard of such a place.

Hook - A place for carefree kids, where every day's a holiday!"

Applebloom - But I can't go, I…"

Applebloom got stopped once again by Hook.

Hook - Why of course you can go, I'll even lend you my ticket."

Hook brought out a card and handed it to her,

Hook - Here."

Applebloom - Thanks but I don't…"

She got cut off by the pirate,

Hook - I insist, your health comes first, right? Come, the coach departs at midnight."

He and Smee took Applebloom by the arms and carried her with them.

Hook: **Hi diddle di di**

**It's Pleasure Island for me**

**Where every day's a holiday**

**And kids have nothing to do but play…**

Basil - Applebloom.

Basil called, looking for her. He and Dawson had gone back to find out what was keeping the filly so long.

Dawson - Applebloom!"

Basil - Now where do you suppose that he…Oh dash it all!"

Basil groaned as he and Dawson saw Applebloom with Hook and Smee once again, as the trio was heading down the street.

Basil - Applebloom, no!"

Basil chased them as Dawson followed.

Both the mice knew they weren't going to like whatever was happening.


	8. Pleasure Island : Island Of No Return

_**CHAPTER VII**_

_**PLEASURE ISLAND : **_

_**ISLAND OF NO RETURN**_

* * *

Later that night, Gaston drove a coach pulled by Boars full of kids, noisy and excited for Pleasure Island. In the driver's seat, Applebloom sat next to Gaston along with a little girl. She had blond hair, blue eyes, and a pink dress. She is Darla Dimple. At the bottom of the coach, Basil and Dawson hung onto a railing, coughing as the black smoke got in their faces.

Basil - Well… here we go again."

Dawson - Indeed…" What now?"

Darla turned to Applebloom.

Darla - The name's Darla, Darla Dimple. What's yours?"

Applebloom - Applebloom.

Darla - Ever been to Pleasure Island?

Applebloom - No, but Mr. Hook gave me…"

She was cut off.

Darla - Me neither, but they say it's swell." No school, no cops, and nobody says a word. Plenty to eat, plenty to drink and it's all free."

Applebloom - Yeah but Mr. Hook…"

Darla - Boy, that's the place. I can hardly wait!

The coach drove on until it stopped by a large boat, which took Applebloom, Darla, and the other kids to the one location: Pleasure Island. The kids shouted and cheered as Gaston opened the doors and they rushed into a HUGE carnival with rides, candy and ice cream stands, and any type of treat you can imagine that grew on trees and bushes.

Darla, holding a piece of turkey leg and Applebloom, with an ice cream cone and pie, walked by a fighting arena.

Darla - Oh look, a scrap!" Come on, let's poke someone in the nose."

Applebloom - Why?"

Darla - Just for the fun of it.

Applebloom - Okay, Darla!"

Applebloom followed her. Meanwhile, in a place known as "Tobacco Road" where boys were grabbing for smokes and cigars, Basil and Dawson darted this way and that, trying to avoid getting stepped on.

Basil - Applebloom!

Dawson - Applebloom! There's something funny about this."

Basil - We got to get her out of here!"

At a mansion, where the kids were breaking stuff, throwing bricks and coloring on walls, Carla scratched a match on a Mona Lisa painting to light her smoke,

Darla - What did I tell you, isn't this a swell joint?"

Applebloom - Yeah!" Being bad is a lot of fun, ain't it?"

She said while breaking a few things with her hind legs.

Darla - Yeah. Get a load of this."

She picked up a brick and threw it right at a glass window, smashing it.

Gaston - Hop to it, you blokes!"

Gaston whipped at some slaves who were closing the doors,

Gaston - Lock them tight and be sure to get the crates ready."

He smirked evilly at the kids still playing on the rides and having fun,

Gaston - Every kid in here is soon foolish enough to make pigs of themselves."

He then laughed evilly.

Awhile later, It is late and dark in the middle of the night, as the carnival now looks completely deserted.

Among the junk and scraps of candy bar wrappers, used up cigars and popped balloons, two objects are seen moving underneath it. It, of course, was Basil and Dawson, who hid to avoid being squished.

Then, he and Dawson climbed out from their hiding spot, looking around the abandoned carnival,

Basil - Applebloom! Hey, Applebloom!"

Dawson looked around, nervously,

Dawson - By Jove, where is everybody, all the children have gone."

Basil - This looks more like a ghost town. Either way, I don't like the looks of this. Applebloom!"

He yelled out as they walked along, both worried and concerned.

Dawson - Where are you?"

In a Pool Hall, Darla was taking her shot as Applebloom sat on a chair, with a cigar.

Applebloom - Where do you suppose the kids went to, Darla?

Darla - They're around somewhere, why do you care?" "You're having a good time, ain't you?"

Applebloom - I sure am."

Darla - This is the life."

Applebloom - It sure is."

She said taking a few puffs.

Darla - Ah, you smoke like my grandma. Come on, take a big drag like this."

He made a big puff to prove his point.

Applebloom - Okay, Darla."

She smiled and took the biggest puff until she accidentally swallowed it which made her eyes water up and she coughed out a tiny smoke ring.

She suddenly didn't feel so good, with her face green and circles under her eyes.

Darla - You okay kid?

Applebloom then nodded still sick.

Darla - Okay, your shot."

She said, not noticing Applebloom's condition. The puppet filly crawled onto the table trying to get a good shot but couldn't focus as the 8 ball was blurry and she shook his head.

That's when Basil and Dawson entered and seeing this, it was too much. And just when she was ready to aim…

Basil - _**APPLEBLOOM!**_

Basil yelled scaring Applebloom into missing the ball and falling flat on her face. She looked up groggily, seeing Basil and Dawson, neither of them one bit happy.

Basil - So THIS is where we find you!?" How can you expect to be a real filly now?!"

Dawson - Just look at yourself!"

He snatched away the cigar from Applebloom,

Dawson - Smoking! Playing Pool!"

He kicked the 8 ball, hurting his foot a bit,

Dawson - Ow! Confound it! You're coming home with us right this minute!"

Dawson frowned until Darla snatched him up by the coat,

Darla - Hey, who's the rodent?"

She said, staring at the mouse glaring at him.

Dawson - Dash it all, put me down, you l-!"

Dawson tried to punch at her but only ended up tangled in his coat,

Applebloom - That's Basil and Dawson, my conscious. They tell me what's right and wrong.

Darla - What?"

She dropped Dawson as he fell near Basil, who helped him up,

Darla - You mean to tell me you take orders from a bunch of rats?"

Dawson - Rats?!"

Dawson snarled at him offended,

Dawson - Now look here you overgrown Swine!"

Basil - You'd want to take orders from your rats- I mean, your conscious!" If you had any."

Darla - Sure, screwballs in corner pocket."

Darla shot a ball to the one Basil and Dawson were on, sending them down a hole with the ball after them.

Basil and Dawson reached the other balls but Basil saw the first one coming and pulled Dawson out of the way as they dodged it. They climbed back up, completely ticked off as Darla laughed.

Dawson - Why you, you, you brainless oaf.

Dawson growled, throwing fists.

Basil - We'll knock your block off!"

But Darla just kept laughing.

Basil marched forward with Dawson behind him,

Basil - I'm going personally tear you apart and put you back together so bad your own mother won't recognize you!"

Dawson - Quite Right.

Applebloom grabbed them by the tail,

Applebloom - Don't hurt them, guys. She's my best friend."

Basil - I will—WHAT?!"

They both stopped dead in their tracks. This had gone way too far for them,

Basil - _Your best friend?!_"

Dawson - What are we then, just your conscious?"

Basil - Okay, that's it."

Dawson - If you want it that way then so be it. We're done with you."

Applebloom - But guys.

Dawson - You made your choice now live with it!"

Dawson frowned as he and Basil walked off… just to fall in the hole again, and they went flying onto the floor, with Darla laughing at them.

Basil mocked her back.

Basil - Ha-ha-ha! Go on, laugh. Make a pig out of yourself!"

Dawson - Because we are through with this nonsense, end of story!"

Applebloom - But, guys…"

Applebloom called after the mice,

Applebloom - Darla says a girl only lives once."

Basil - Darla, indeed…"

Dawson - Quite right!"

Darla - Come on, let them go."

Darla began to pour two beers for her and Applebloom.

Basil and Dawson kept marching, still not happy and completely angry.

Basil - _Darla_…"

He growled and punched aside some junk,

Basil - Darla!"

Dawson - It burns me up too… and after we did for her!"

Dawson yelled.

Dawson stepped in gum and pulled his foot off ticked off,

Basil - Who's her conscience anyway? Us or that buffoon Darla?!"

He and Dawson climbed up the stairway,

Basil - I've had enough of this, we're taking the next boat out of here!"

Basil - Open that door, OPEN UP!"

Basil hit the door with his cane,

Dawson - We wanna go home this minute!"

But then the mice heard what sounded like crying squeals. Curious yet confused, they crawled through a crack in the door, and see what seemed like crates full of scared and crying pigs and Gaston snapping at the slaves,

Gaston - Lively now! We haven't got all day!"

Basil - Where did all the pigs come from?"

Dawson - By Jove, I'm not so sure."

Basil - Hmm, I wonder.

Gaston - Come on, let's have another!"

He ordered. One slave brought out a frightened pig with blonde fur and an orange hood, Kenny McCormick.

Gaston - And what's your name?"

Kenny couldn't answer, except with a squeal. Gaston grabbed him,

Gaston - Okay, you'll do. In you go!"

He threw Kenny into a crate with three other pigs, Cartman, Kyle and Stan.

Gaston - You four will do nicely for the salt mines. Alright, next!"

A second pig, which was shaking, was brought out before Gaston. He had blond hair, a red shirt and blue shorts.

Gaston - And what might your name be?"

Cody - My names Cody.

Gaston - So you can talk."

Cody - Yes, sir…" I wanna go home to my mom.

Gaston - Take him back! He can still talk!"

The slaves pushed Cody into a cage with all the other pigs that could talk.

Cody - Please!" I don't wanna be a pig!" Let me out of here!

Gaston - **QUIET!**"

Gaston snapped his whip, scaring the pigs,

Gaston - You boys have had your fun, now pay for it!"

Basil - Boys?!" So that's why-!"

Dawson - Great Scott, that means-!"

Both - _**APPLEBLOOM**_!"

They yelled in horror, before racing back for her.

Darla - What were those two rodents thinking anyway?"

She said before sipping her beer and talking to Applebloom,

Darla - You think something bad was going to happen to us."

That's when two pig ears appeared on her head. Applebloom stared at this, looked at her beer and pushed it away. Then, as Darla took his shot, a pig tail came out of her dress. Applebloom looked shocked and quickly threw away her cigar.

Darla - Geez…_ 'How do you ever expect to be a real kid?'_"

Darla turned around… with a red pig head!

Darla - What do those two think I look like? A Swine or something?"

Applebloom - You sure do!"

Applebloom laughed until she squealed like a pig and covered her mouth in shock. What was happening?

Darla - Hey, you act like a pig!"

Darla laughed until he made a long squeal and covered her mouth,

Darla - Did that come out of me?"

Applebloom nodded nervously. Darla felt her pig nose, placed her hands on her face and then reached for her long pointed ears,

Darla - Hey…what's going on!?"

She took a look in the mirror's reflection and screamed. She was turning into a pig!

Darla - I've been double-crossed! Help, somebody help!"

She ran around panicked while Applebloom watched in worry,

Darla - I've been framed! Help!"

She grabbed Applebloom by the arms and shook her.

Darla - Please, you've got to help! Call those mice! Anybody!"

But then her hands changed into pig legs and Applebloom backed away, scared.

Darla - Mama! MA-A-A-A-M-A-A-A-A-A!"

Those were Darla's last words before she completely become a pig and began squealing and trashing up the place in panic. Applebloom had ducked behind a chair for cover but then felt her head. He had two pig ears!

Applebloom - Oh, what's happening?"

Basil - Come on!"

Basil called as he raced ahead with Dawson behind him.

Dawson - I hope we're not too late!"

He cried, worried for poor Applebloom.

Applebloom - What do I do?"

That's when she saw her red tail turn into a pig tail and gasped in horror. Basil and Dawson had finally arrived at the Pool Hall.

Basil - Applebloom!

Dawson - Applebloom!

Applebloom ran to them,

Applebloom - Oh Basil, Dawson help.

Basil - We've gotta go!" The kids!" They're all pigs and-!"

Dawson gasped as he saw the ears and tail,

Dawson - "You are too!"

She nodded, fearfully.

Basil - Come on, quick before she gets any worse!"

Basil cried. This time, no one argued as the three ran out of the Pool Hall and down the pathway.

Basil - This way, chaps! It's our only way out!"

Basil pointed to the high rocks.

The puppet filly and the mice climbed up as fast as they could before Gaston would catch them.

Basil - Hurry up!" Before they see us!"

He said while he and Dawson held onto her pig tail.

They stopped at the edge and below was the ocean.

Basil - We've got to jump!"

Dawson - Like we have a choice.

Basil - NOW!"

All three then leapt off the edge and dove into the cold water, escaping Pleasure Island for good…


	9. The Search For Robert

_**CHAPTER VIII**_

_**THE SEARCH FOR ROBERT**_

* * *

It is still late at night and far away from Pleasure Island, Applebloom had finally made it to shore, wet, cold and tired. She still had her pig ears and tail, but she was just glad to have escaped the island.

Applebloom - Basil, Dawson?

Applebloom lifted her tail to reveal Basil and Dawson hanging onto the tip tightly, both soaking wet from the long swim, and she let them down onto the ground,

Applebloom - Are you guys alright?"

Basil - Of course." Thought we'd never make it."

Dawson - Feels good just to be on dry land."

He said while he and Basil wring out their hats.

Basil - Come on, let's get home."

Applebloom - Daddy, Daddy!

Applebloom called as they finally reached the familiar home of the adventurer,

Applebloom - Daddy, I'm home!"

Dawson - We're home, Mr. Robert! Home again!"

Dawson called as he and Basil went up to the door with Applebloom.

Applebloom - It's me, Applebloom!"

The puppet filly rang the bell,

Applebloom - I'm home to stay!"

Dawson - Here she is, Robert! Home at last!"

Dawson called. But they still got no answer.

Basil - Maybe he's asleep."

Basil thought and climbed up to the window, looking inside.

Applebloom - Daddy, Daddy, it's me!"

The mouse looked worried,

Basil - "Dawson, Applebloom. Over here."

Dawson - What is it Basil?

Basil - Look, he…" "He isn't here…"

He pointed in the empty house.

Applebloom - He… _he's gone_…

Dawson - _Yeah, and Bolt_…"

Basil - _And Dory too_..."

The trio sat sadly and quietly on the front step as Applebloom looked guilty,

Applebloom - Maybe something really awful happened to him."

Basil - It's okay, my dear." We'll figure something out…"

Then, on the roof top, came a young yellow pegasus with a letter in her mouth and dropped it then darted off as the mice and puppet filly noticed the letter.

Basil - Hey!"

Basil got down checking it out as he noticed the odd yet familiar pegasus, then he got back to the note,

Basil - It's a message…"

Applebloom - What's it say?"

Basil - It's about Robert."

Applebloom - Where is he, Basil?

The mouse read the note out loud,

Basil - It says here, that he went looking for you and… uh, he was swallowed by a shark."

Applebloom - Swallowed by a shark?!

Dawson - By Jove!

Basil - Yes, and-!"

He did a double take,

Basil - _**A SHARK?!**_" A shark named Jaws!"

Applebloom began to whimper but Basil found more on the note,

Basil - Wait-wait, he's alive!"

Applebloom - Alive?"

Dawson - Where, Basil?"

Basil - Inside the shark, at the bottom of the sea."

Applebloom - Bottom of the sea?"

She became serious as she got up and walked off somewhere.

Basil - Yes, and…hey!" Where you going?"

Applebloom - I'm going to find him!"

She answered. The mice looked shocked and caught up with her. This couldn't be the same Applebloom they knew, could it?

Basil and Dawson chased him, knowing that it was the same Applebloom but no longer the foolish puppet they had always known.

Basil - Applebloom Hey, listen here, young lady!"

As it was getting close to dawn, Applebloom had reached the edge of the ocean and with some rope she had found, she tied it around her waist and then to a big boulder, as the mice caught up with her again.

Basil - Applebloom listen to us, this is madness." Jaws is no ordinary shark, rumor has it he has destroyed even the biggest of ships.

Dawson - And it's dangerous!" You might even…!"

Applebloom - Goodbye, guys."

She said, holding out her hoof for a last handshake.

Basil - Goodbye, from us?"

Basil - By Jove, we may be live bait down there but we're with you!"

Dawson - Me too!"

They both smiled and climbed up on the boulder.

Basil - Let's go!"

Both - **LOOK OUT BELOW!**"

The mice called as Applebloom took a step off and fell right into the water, being pulled down by the rock as fish and water creatures scattered out of their way.

Basil - Gang way down there!"

Dawson - Coming through!"

Finally they reached the sandy bottom and Applebloom took a look around the ocean floor,

Applebloom - What a big place."

Basil and Dawson grabbed onto some rocks to keep from floating as Basil grabbed his hat before it got away. Applebloom pulled herself onto her feet and walked slowly along the sandy floor. Basil joined her, clinging to the boulder.

Basil - Come on, Dawson."

Dawson - Alright, just got to take on some balance…"

As he reached for a rock, he noticed a little orange clown fish with a small fin on one side,

Dawson - Move aside, young chap."

The mouse then placed the rock on his head,

Dawson - Well, Ta."

But he tripped upside down instead. The clownfish, Nemo, smiled as he looked at him.

Dawson - Hmm perhaps I put it in the wrong end."

He got up and grabbed a long piece of seaweed and tied it to the rock and around his waist as he frowned a little at Nemo,

Dawson - No space than a goldfish…"

He then trudged along with Nemo following him,

Applebloom - Daddy!

Applebloom called as she and Basil, who swam beside her, searched through a garden of sea flowers,

Applebloom - Daddy!

Then the sea flowers disappeared as the puppet filly and mouse went on. Soon, Dawson with Nemo still behind him caught up.

Dawson - Hey chaps! Wait for me!"

He climbed onto the boulder with Basil.

Applebloom - Dad!

Dawson - Dad!" Wait, that isn't my dad."

He called again,

Dawson - Mr. Robert!"

Suddenly, Nemo grabbed his umbrella, dragging Dawson backwards,

Dawson - Hey, what the-?"

He fell and pulled the cane from Nemo,

Dawson - Let- let go!"

Nemo darted off as the mouse shook his fist.

Dawson - That's right you'd better run you little rotten-!"

He yelped as a bigger clownfish, Marlin, came up glaring at him with Nemo peaking out behind him.

Dawson - …_scoundrel._

Marlin - What are you doing, messing with my son?"

Marlin demanded.

Dawson - Now l-l-look here, my good s-s-sir, I was only…"

He tripped backwards over a root,

Dawson - "No really, I…"

He gulped as Marlin and Nemo came up close to him,

Dawson - We were only looking… for Jaws, sir."

Marlin and Nemo gasped before they swam away at full speed.

Dawson - Well, that got them!

Applebloom - Daddy!

Applebloom called again, as many sea creatures, curious about the stranger, followed her from behind.

Applebloom - Daddy!

She then noticed a yellow fish, Flounder.

Applebloom - Oh, hello."

Flounder swam around her, as she giggled and then noticed the others,

Applebloom - Oh… can you tell me where we can find Jaws?"

The sea creatures only gasped and swam away, screaming.

Applebloom - Gee, they're scared…"

Basil knocked his umbrella on a seashell and it opened to a red crab,

Sebastian - Yes?

Basil - Uh, pardon me, my good sir…" 'Could you inform me and my friends of how to find Jaws the Shark?"

Suddenly the clam closed and ducked underground.

Sebastian - Get out!"

Basil was pushed out inside a bubble and so was his cane,

Sebastian - Take this with you too!"

Basil - Hold on there."

Basil poked his hand out and pulled his umbrella back but then the bubble began filling with water as the mouse struggled until the bubble popped, leaving him okay.

Basil - Hmm odd.

Basil and Dawson caught up to Mowgli and climbed up, pushing off snails and starfish,

Basil - One side, go on. Break it up, break it up."

Then as they went though the forest of seaweed…

Basil - Hey!"

Dawson - What in the-?"

As they exited the seaweed forest, the mice had been surrounded by sea horses.

Dawson - Whoa, whoa, watch out."

Dawson backed away behind Basil.

Dawson - Now, now, easy, let's take it easy here."

Dawson backed away also. Applebloom stopped, smiling at the sea horses and giggled as one jumped on her nose.

Then, Dawson rode up on the back of one of them.

Dawson - Steady, Nelly." Go on, my dear, why don't you ask them?"

Applebloom - "Can any of you tell me where I can find Jaws?"

The sea horses only responded with scared whinnies and swam off, as the large one tried to buck Dawson off and finally got rid of the mouse from him.

Dawson - Thank you, cowardly lot.

He muttered under his breath.

Applebloom - Daddy!

Applebloom called, as the sea creatures watched her and the mice go on,

Applebloom - Daddy!

Basil - Mr. Robert.


	10. Family Reunion

_**CHAPTER IX**_

_**FAMILY REUNION**_

* * *

At the bottom of the most darkest part of the ocean where all sorts of sunken ships lay broken in half or torn apart, lays the monstrous creature whose name is feared all around the sea**.** The world's largest shark, Jaws and he is right now sleeping away, snoring in between.

Meanwhile, inside the belly of Jaws, is a ship and on that ship… is a familiar man and his pet dog and fish, Robert. He had been searching for Applebloom out at sea and ran into the beast then was swallowed along with Bolt and Dory. As he and Bolt sat on the edge, Robert sighed sadly.

Robert - Not a bite for days…"

He said, while Dory was putting up gravestones around her bowl,

Robert - We can't hold out much longer…"

He then sneezed and so did Bolt, almost falling of but he got back up.

Robert - I never thought it would end this way, Bolt…starving to death in the belly of a fish."

He sadly petted his dog,

Robert - I'll never know what had happened to little Applebloom. She was such a good girl."

Pulling in his fishing rod, he frowned at the empty hook,

Robert - "It's hopeless, Bolt. There isn't a fish left. If Jaws doesn't wake up soon, then… I'm afraid we're done for…"

On the outside of the sleeping shark, a school of tuna fish swam by as Jaws saw them and smirked. As they swam by, Jaws opened his black eye widely, scaring the fish and he growled, swimming after them at full speed. His mouth opened, pouring in the fish and Robert, from his ship, saw them coming in,

Robert - Here it comes! Tuna fish!"

Grabbing his fishing pole, he began pulling in the tuna fish one by one,

Robert - Here's a big one! Keep them in there, Bolt!"

He called to the dog, as Bolt ran over and pushed in the struggling tuna fish into a wooden crate.

The rest of the tuna fish swam for escape, they past by Applebloom, Basil, and Dawson the three having no idea what was going on.

Applebloom - Hey! Wait a minute!"

Applebloom called, but they didn't stop,

Applebloom - Have you seen…?"

Suddenly the shark crashed through and the puppet filly finally saw why they were swimming away in fear.

Applebloom - _**JAWS!**_"

She tried to swim away but the rock got caught and she was stuck swimming in place.

Basil - Whoa!"

Basil and Dawson quickly untied the rope from the rock,

Dawson - We've got to get out of here!"

Applebloom finally got free just as Jaws was about to crash into her, still chasing the fish.

Dawson - Come on!" Keep going, Applebloom!"

Basil - No one wait for me!"

Robert - Never saw so many!"

Robert got splashed still pulling in the fish but he was more focused on getting food at last,

Robert - Enough for weeks!"

Bolt was still getting the fish in the crate but one of them slapped its tail in his face. He was about to hit it but he slipped.

Jaws was getting closer every following second and Applebloom yelped, grabbing onto the tuna fish one by one to get in front of the school of fish. They went upward as Jaws followed them close behind. Applebloom leapt out in the air but fell back down right inside Jaws, along with the fish.

Jaws then rested a bit as the mice floated onto Dawson's umbrella and knocked on the skin of the shark's face.

Basil - I say, blubber-mouth open up!"

Dawson We've got to get in there!"

Robert - That's the last of them!"

Robert pulled in the last of the fish and among them was Applebloom , she grabbed a fish just as Robert pulled them both up but he didn't see her,

Robert - Only a few left!"

She landed in the crate,

Applebloom - Hey!"

Robert - There's another one!"

Robert didn't even hear Applebloom because he was busy with the fish which Applebloom had to dodge.

Applebloom - Hey, Daddy!" Daddy!"

Robert - Don't bother me now, Applebloom! I have to-!"

He paused. He knew that voice!

Robert - A…Applebloom?"

Applebloom - Daddy!

Applebloom held out her arms for a hug with her father.

Robert - Applebloom!

Robert ran to pick up his daughter…only to grab a fish instead,

Robert - My little girl.

Applebloom - Hey, dad!" Here I am."

Robert - Huh?"

Robert noticed what he grabbed and dropped the fish,

Robert - Oh yes."

Applebloom leap into his arms as the adventurer embraced her tightly,

Robert - Applebloom, my little girl! I'm so happy to see you!"

Applebloom - Me too, dad!"

Applebloom hugged Robert and then Bolt jumped into the filly's arms,

Applebloom - Bolt, aww Bolt.

She said as she petted Bolt.

The fish jumped in and out of the bowl in excited as Applebloom smiled,

Applebloom - Dory, you're here too!"

Robert - See? We're all back together again."

He smiled, until Applebloom sneezed,

Robert - Oh but you're soaking wet."

Applebloom - Yes, dad!

She said as Robert set her on a barrel.

Robert - Oh you mustn't catch a cold."

Applebloom - But I came to save…"

Robert - You shouldn't have come all the way out here."

He wrapped a large blanket around Applebloom.

Applebloom - But dad…"

Robert - But either way I'm really glad to see you after…"

As Robert started to fix up her mane, two familiar pig ears popped out. Robert gasped in horror as Bolt and Dory hid,

Robert - Applebloom!

She looked around,

Applebloom - What's the matter?"

Robert - Those ears."

Applebloom - Ears?"

Applebloom then saw he was talking about his pig ears,

Applebloom - Oh, that's nothing, I got a tail too."

She tried to laugh but let out a squeal, spooking Bolt and Dory again.

Robert - Applebloom…" What's happened to you?"

He asked concerned about her well being.

Applebloom - Well, I…uh…"

She looked guilty and a bit upset that she might've failed her father.

Robert - Oh don't mind it sweetheart. As long as you're my filly…"

Robert hugged her close,

Robert - Nothing else matters…"

Meanwhile on the outside.

Basil - Oh dash it all, we don't have all day for this!"

Basil yelled as he and Dawson still wanted to get inside Jaws to reach Applebloom. Seagulls were flying overhead.

Dawson - Open up those buffoons! Open up, I say yah- HEY!"

Dawson yelped just as a seagull darted at him and Basil, and more came.

Basil - Cut it out!"

The seagulls kept darting at them, as they leapt inside a floating bottle and blocked the opening to protect themselves from the hungry seagulls.

Basil - Hey, whoa! enough!"

Basil yelped a bit as the bottle shook back and forth cause by the birds.

Dawson - Leave us alone, you bird brains!


	11. Applebloom's Selfless Act

_**CHAPTER X**_

_**APPLEBLOOM'S SELFLESS ACT**_

* * *

Back inside Jaws, Applebloom is explaining why she came for Robert, but the man looks concerned.

Robert - Escape? No, Applebloom. I've tried everything to get out of here. I even built a raft."

He pointed to a little boat.

Applebloom - A raft? That's it!" We take the raft, and when the shark opens his mouth…"

Robert - No, no, listen." Jaws only opens his mouth when he's eating. Then everything goes in, but nothing comes out."

Apple bloom - Oh…"

She looked disappointed as Robert placed his hand on her head,

Robert - Now come on, we'll set up the fire and…"

Applebloom - Fire?"

Applebloom suddenly had another plan,

Applebloom - That's it."

Robert - Yes, then we'll all eat again."

Applebloom - A great big fire, lots of smoke!"

Robert - Oh sure, smoked fish is good too."

Applebloom - Quick, need some more."

Applebloom handed her father some wood as she grabbed a wooden chair.

Robert - Applebloom, not the chair!"

He yelped, but the puppet already broke it in a pile.

Applebloom - Hurry, dad! More wood!"

She cried as Robert set down his pile of wood.

Robert - But what will we sit on?

Applebloom - We don't need it we're getting out!"

She threw the lantern down on the wood, causing it to burn up in a big fire.

Robert - But how?"

Applebloom - We'll make him sneeze!"

Robert - Make him sneeze?"

He watched the black smoke rising upward,

Robert - Oh, that'll make him mad."

Outside of the shark, smoke poured out of his mouth, slowly and he sniffed, puzzled, but then he inhaled,

Jaws - "Ah… Ah... Ahh…"

Basil - Well its about time.

Basil and Dawson, who had been waiting the whole time, rowed their bottle inside Jaws' mouth.

Jaws - Ah… Ahh… Ah…"

Robert - It won't work!"

Robert called as he and Applebloom pushed the raft, with Dory and Bolt on the raft.

Applebloom - Hurry Dad!

Robert - We'll never get that shark to sneeze!"

He yelled over the loud noises of Jaws.

Applebloom - Yes, we will!"

Basil - Hey, which way you going?"

Basil called, watching Robert and Applebloom go by them.

Dawson - Wait for us!

Dawson cried, as they turned the bottle around.

Applebloom - Alright!" Here we go!"

Jaws - Ah…AH… _**AHH-CHOO!**_"

Jaws suddenly sneezed a giant sneeze, sending the group out of his mouth in the water. So did Basil and Dawson.

Both - Bless you!"

But then Jaws began to inhale again as Robert looked back in worry,

Robert - He's pulling us back!"

Applebloom - No, we'll make it!" Faster, faster!"

They were almost back inside the shark, as he yelled,

Robert - It's no use! We're done for!"

Jaws - _**AHHH-CHOOOO!**_"

Jaws sneezed the puppet and his father out farther into the sea back into calm waters.

Applebloom - We made it!"

Jaws was about to sneeze again until he got frustrated and splashed the waters angrily, causing waves while shaking it off.

Robert - Look!" Now he is mad!"

Jaws saw his prisoners escaping and charged after them like a mad bull.

Robert - I told you he'd be furious!"

He said, as Jaws chased after them but then he dove underwater.

Robert - He's gone!"

Applebloom - Where'd he go?"

Suddenly, Jaws leapt up underneath them, causing the raft, Applebloom and Robert to fly up,

Robert - Hang on!"

They fell back in the water as Jaws made a hard turn, coming right back at them in full speed.

Applebloom helped Robert back on the raft as she saw Jaws coming again,

Applebloom - He's coming back! Hurry!"

Robert - Paddle, Applebloom!

Jaws then caused a huge wave, as Robert and Applebloom slid down it and they saw Jaws leaping upward again.

Applebloom - Let's go back!"

She called as they rowed the raft backwards to avoid Jaws who dove a few inches from them but his tail remained in the air.

Robert - Look out!"

He called as the tail began to come down fast upon them.

Robert - JUMP!"

He yelled as they dove in the water, just as Jaws had brought down his tail breaking the raft into a thousand pieces.

Applebloom came back up for air,

Applebloom - Dad? Dad?

She saw him clinging to a drift of wood,

Applebloom - Dad!

Robert - Applebloom.

Robert was too tired to swim anymore,

Robert - Swim for shore, swim for shore."

Jaws was coming at them again.

Applebloom - Hang on, Dad!"

She swam over to her father.

He smiled, weakly,

Robert - _Save… yourself_…"

He let go of the driftwood as if to drown but Applebloom dove under after him.

As she pulled up Robert, who was unconscious, by his jacket, Applebloom yelped as Jaws was coming back.

But then she saw the rocks, which she knew would be their only escape and pulled Robert with her as she swam away as fast as she could, with Jaws a few yards away.

A huge wave crashed into the rocks, blocking the exit Applebloom was swimming for as she gasped as Jaws dove towards her. At the last minute, Applebloom spotted the exit and quickly pulled Robert with her behind the rocks, completely missing Jaws as the shark crashed into the rocks, bashing against them angrily, knowing his meals had escaped.

On the other side, Robert was washed onto the sandy shore, ragged and soaking. Bolt and Dory soon joined him as the dog looked at his master with concern.

Robert - Applebloom, save yourself…don't mind me.

He murmured, as Bolt looked sad,

Robert - Save yourself… Applebloom…"

Finally, Basil and Dawson washed up on shore too and climbed out from the bottle.

Dawson - Applebloom!"

Dawson called as he and Basil climbed onto a rock.

Basil - Applebloom!"

Then Basil looked to his left,

Basil - Apple-!"

Then something made him gasp in horror. Dawson looked and gasped in horror too. There lay Applebloom, face first in the water, not moving one bit.

Basil - Oh no…"

Dawson - It can't be!

Applebloom… had given up her life… for her father…


	12. A Real Filly At Last

_**CHAPTER XI**_

_**A REAL FILLY AT LAST**_

* * *

Back at Robert's home, no one is happy. Poor Applebloom's lifeless body laid on Robert's bed, as the man knelt beside her, weeping in sorrow for the loss of his daughter.

Robert - _My little girl…_"

He wept as Basil and Dawson, sitting by the candle stick, were also unhappy.

Robert - _My brave little girl…_"

Even Bolt and Dory, who wiped a tear from his cheek, looked sad for Applebloom. Then, unknown to anyone, a familiar lights glowed over Applebloom, a bright white light.

Celestia - _**Prove yourself brave, truthful and unselfish…**_"

Celestia's voice echoed.

Celestia - _**And someday you will be a real filly…**_"

"_**Awaken, Applebloom… awaken…**_"

The voices chimed as Applebloom began to glow and her pig tail and ears vanished. Then, she sat up, rubbed her eyes and saw Robert, still weeping.

Applebloom - Dad…?" What you crying for?"

Robert - _Because… you're dead, Applebloom…_"

He answered, not looking up.

Applebloom - No… no I'm not!"

Robert - _Yes, yes you are… now lie down and…_"

Applebloom - But dad, I'm alive, see? And…"

Applebloom looked at her hoof, realizing something. It wasn't made of wood,

Applebloom - And I'm…"

She felt her leg and then her face, feeling no wood anymore but skin and that meant…

Applebloom - I'm real…"

Applebloom smiled as Robert finally looked up to see the truth,

Applebloom - I'm a real filly!"

Basil and Dawson looked up, gasping and happy to see their friend alive and not only that…

Robert - You're alive, and…"

He scooped up Applebloom in his arms in an embrace, "

Robert - And you are a real filly!"

Basil and Dawson cheered as Bolt jumped up and went into Dory's bowl and kissed her.

Robert - This calls for a celebration!"

Robert grinned as the clocks all chimed and Bolt swiped at one.

Robert - Lots of music!"

Taking his harmonica, Robert and Applebloom danced happily as Bolt and Dory joined in too.

At the window, Basil and Dawson smiled at the new happy little family.

Dawson - Well by Jove, this is practically where we came in Basil."

Basil - Jolly good Dawson.

The mice leapt up to the window to see the shining Wishing Star. Quietly, they climbed out and closed the window behind them, turning to the star up above.

Basil - Thank you, your majesty…" She deserved being a real filly."

Dawson - And it sure was nice of you to…"

He was cut off as he and Basil glowed for a minute,

Dawson - Hey!"

Basil - Dash it all what's…?"

Basil was the first to see what he and Dawson had on their coats: two golden badges,

Basil - Well, By Jove!

Dawson - Solid gold too!" And we think it's swell."

Basil twinkled his badge as Dawson did the same at the Wishing Star, which twinkled back at them.

Basil and Dawson: **When you wish upon a star**

**Makes no difference who you are…**

Chorus: **When you wish upon a star…**

**Your dreams will come true!**


End file.
